Lullaby
by Kitkat10595
Summary: "I know," she choked out, the tears finally falling. "Harry, I know. But it doesn't make it better, not really. Trust me, please."
1. Chapter 1

__**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! That belongs to JK. Nor do I own the lyrics of the song 'Lullaby' by Nickelback! All credit goes to them. **

This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for months and I finally got around to writing it! It is rather a bit depressing, and I'll warn you now that it does contain mentions of self-harm and suicide, so if that affects you in any sort of an adverse or negative way, please stop reading now!

In my mind, this is an emotional and very depressed Harry after the end of the war. It's not how I actually imagine him to be, but its something I felt like having a play with. You could decide its actually after Sirius dies, or later on in his life, or anywhere that takes your fancy. The woman is Ginny for me, but you could put someone else in her place if you don't ship H/G.

Enough waffle from me! Enjoy :)

* * *

_Well I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing _

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you now, it's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor and you're not sure if you can take it anymore_

"Harry please," she begged, willing him to look at her and meet her dark eyes with his green ones. "Don't do it."

He shook his head, refusing to look at her. "I have to," he croaked. "The pain…it's the only way I can feel something else…" He picked up the blade again. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please," she was almost sobbing now. "You _don't _have to." He ignored her and within seconds, two long, thin lines of red appeared on his arm.

"_No!" _She cried out, diving forwards and pulling the blade from his hand before he could do it again. This time he did look at her, confusion and anger filling his face.

"Just listen to me, " she pleaded, her eyes locking onto his.

"I-I can't…it hurts…"

She yanked up her sleeve and thrust her arm in his face, showing him the little white lines crisscrossing the skin.

"I know," she choked out, the tears finally falling. "Harry, I _know._ But it doesn't make it better, not really. Trust me, _please._"

He took a deep shuddering breath and seemed to deflate. He squeezed his eyes shut and a tiny bit of moisture escaped as he collapsed against her. She wrapped her arms around him as he cried, holding him close and crooning a soft lullaby from her childhood like her mother did when they were hurt as children. She would be there for him, for whatever he needed.

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone _


	2. Chapter 2

_And if you can't tell I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_

She burst into his flat, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Harry?" she called desperately. "Harry?" A small sound caught her attention and she ran to his bathroom, not bothering to knock and letting out a soft cry at the sight in front of her.

She pulled him out of the tub, hoping and praying that she wasn't too late. That what she had feared ever since he hadn't answered her calls wasn't really happening. His eyes remained closed and for a heart stopping moment she thought he wasn't breathing.

"Harry, please! Please no!" She felt tears streaming down he face as she clutched him, tears that turned to ones of relief as he let out a hacking cough, spilling water from his mouth.

Holding him close to her in his bed, he gave a sigh.

"Why did you come? Why did you stop me?"

She shook her head. "You can't just leave Harry. The world needs you…_I _need you."

"I just wanted it all to end."

"I was so scared," her voice broke. "When you weren't there when I called, I thought…I thought I'd lost you forever."

He shuddered next to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Just don't...don't do that to me again. I-I _need _you and I know that one day we'll have to be apart, but not like that. Not now, so soon. You've got so much ahead of you and I…" she trailed off, crying softly into the pillow. They clutched each other, taking comfort in the other's presence. And as the sun rose, she knew he was here to stay this time.

_Please let me take you _

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done you're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come_

* * *

__And the second half :) Hope you liked it, reviews would be much appreciated. But please...no flaming or going nuts because I mentioned some sensitive topics. I know they are a bit taboo in a sense, and I know they are to be handled with care. I've had several people very close to me struggle with said issues, so in no way would I ever make light of them!

Also, in case any of you are reading my story Shot In The Dark, it hasn't been abandoned, I'm just a bit stuck at the moment. I know where I want to go, but getting there is a problem right now. I will get a new chapter as soon as I possibly can!


End file.
